Letters to Luffysama
by catlapmilk
Summary: A series of unsent letters from the Mermaid Princess to the pirate Monkey D. Luffy.


A series of unsent letters from Shirahoshi to Luffy.

Usual disclaimer: One Piece not mine.

* * *

Luffy-sama! I hope you're doing well. I want to thank you again for what you've done for me and Father and the rest of the island. You've brought us a peace that we've been trying to achieve for such a long time. Well, I'm sure you already know that, considering you were the one who did it… I'm sure if Mother were here she would want to thank you, too.

Anyway, how are your travels? I hope you're having some really fun adventures. Will you tell me about them someday? I hope you can return soon. It really didn't feel like you were here all that long. Maybe next time _I_ will be the one to take _you _for a walk! I think that would be really fun, don't you, Luffy-sama? Ah! I'm sorry if that was a little too forward of me. I think I will end this here. I hope this letter finds you with no trouble, and that soon you will have the time to respond.

* * *

Hello, Luffy-sama! I pray that you're in good spirits. I've been meaning to write for a while, but things at the palace get so busy nowadays. You would think that with the country becoming a better place, we would have far less to do, but no! We are all doing quite well, however as of lately Father has been complaining more and more about his age. I don't really think he's that old…

Fukaboshi is especially working hard. I think maybe he's going to take the throne soon. I'm really proud of him. I think he'll be as good of a ruler as Father is!

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep going on about myself! How have you been? Are you all healthy and having fun? Things are a lot less fun without you around. I mean all of you, of course! I mean, not that you're not fun… you're the most fun of all, Luffy-sama. You know, in a very friendly way! Please forgive me. I no longer know what it is I mean to say.

If you have the time maybe you could think about sending me a letter of my own to keep! That is, if you're feeling up to it. I must go. I wish you well.

* * *

It's been a long time, Luffy-sama. It's hard to believe it's been nearly a year since you left this place. I am writing to you in hopes that I will hear that you are closer to your dream.

You helped the dream of our mother, and our people come true, so if there is anything I can do to aid yours than please don't hesitate to let me know. I will do all I can to help you. I've become a lot less of a crybaby, you know! Although, I'm not sure if happy tears count… I don't think I could contain them all if you were to return to the island someday. I look forward to that day, no matter how far it may be.

I admit that a lot of things have changed since you've been gone, myself included. I've learned to accept having to grow up and be stronger and make sure that the opportunity you and Mother have given us doesn't go to waste.

There's also another thing that I would like to admit, Luffy-sama, but perhaps it can wait until I see you next. Please write me and let me know how you are doing.

* * *

Forgive me, Luffy-sama, for having been distant lately. Everything is fine, of course. The kingdom is doing well; we are safe and happy. Well, to be honest, I haven't been in a very cheerful disposition lately. I've been a little sad.

Don't go worrying about me, though! I actually wanted to let you know that I… I miss you quite a lot. I realize that this is brash and incredibly embarrassing for most likely the both of us, but it is nearly unbearable to keep avoiding how I feel. I regret not being able to persuade you to stay with us longer. The kingdom may have achieved its goals for tolerance and equality, but it doesn't feel right having you away and unable to share this tranquility with us.

You saved a lot of things that day, did you know?

I don't know how I couldn't admire you, Luffy-sama. You are strong and so very brave. When I think about you, it makes my heart hurt in a good way. I want so badly to see you again. I hope that maybe when you finally return you will see that maybe I can be strong enough for you to consider me for… well… I think what I'm trying to say is still a bit too overwhelming for me.

For now, please be safe in your adventures. Perhaps one day you will allow me to be a part of them.

She wipes her eyes and, like the others, places the letter under the cushion of her bed.


End file.
